Clandestine Colors
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: One-Shot! What is Sam's real favorite color? Out-There purple? Neutral black? Snowy white? Glaring green? Or...icy blue? Why is said color her favorite? Sam ponders over it... DannySam


**Clandestine Colors**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

-------------------

**Disclaimer:** _I have no legal rights to _Danny Phantom_. I am but a loyal fan portraying Sam's thoughts. If I held any power over it, I would totally have complied with the other fans' pleas of a new season._

**Author's Note:** _This takes place somewhere along the show. I'm not quite sure where… Let's make it about half a year after Danny became Phantom. This is just a short ficlet._

-------------------

Everyone knew that Samantha Manson's favorite color was black. Purple came as a close second, but she decided to forgo it since people usually thought it's because of her eyes. As if she'd be that vain. Even though she tried to ignore other people's comments, it's hard to. Those who were being downright cruel said her soul preferred color as the same as her heart and soul, a coal black. She didn't care one bit about that comment and let everyone believe that her favorite color was black.

It's not hard to come to this false conclusion, considering her usual everyday garbs and her status as a goth. She let everyone, even her best friends Tucker Foley and Daniel Fenton, think this was so.

No one, and she did mean _no one_, knew that her favorite color had been blue for quite a while. To be more precise, a light, icy-blue was her favorite color. She made herself believe it's because of the cloudless morning skies (yes, she does indeed like mornings, at times, as much as any teenager should). However, deep down she knew she's kidding herself. There's only one reason as to why her secret favorite color as icy-blue.

It's hard to deny the source when, about six months ago, icy-blue was suddenly battling for its awarded spot with glowing green. Even black, her real second favorite color was dangerously close to being replaced with snowy white. Now black had been a favorite of her because it's neutral, this she's sure of. White came up all of a sudden, trying to push it into fourth place.

Yes, fourth place. There was no way she'd let green win. As luminous as it was when it contrasted with the white and even when it replaced the icy-blue during moments of anger, which made them blend well with the black, icy-blue would always be number one.

Those icy-blue irises that were always so _there_…

The glaring green of protection…

The snowy white that reminded one of pure snow …

The neutral black of normality…

Blue could never be replaced.

However, it had been dangerously close to happening.

"Sam. Danny to Sam, do you copy?"

Sam blinked, her lilac eyes disappearing for less than a second, before they focused on a pair of worried icy-blue eyes. She noticed they flashed a glowing green as they suddenly darted to focus her lips. It's so quick, though, that she's not sure.

Tucker smirked from the sidelines.

Frowning slightly, Danny asked, "Are you alright, Sam?"

"Sure, why do you ask?"

"You were spacing out the whole time we were heading to my house, that's why!"

"I just have a lot on my mind. I know it's hard for a teenage boy to comprehend that much."

"Hey!" her two best guy friends protested.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Come on, we're almost there. Last one there has to prepare the snacks!" Getting a head start, she's actually startled when Danny was suddenly pacing right next to her.

Focusing on her goal with great concentration, she failed to notice that she's only a few steps away from the door and, as a result, bumped into the door. "Ow!" She rubbed her shoulder.

"You okay?"

Looking up, 'When did _this_ growth spurt suddenly happen?' she nodded, underestimating just how close they were. As a result, her nod allowed her lips to brush lightly over his chin. Controlling her movements so she wouldn't snatch back and bump her head on the door, she looked down.

A hand made its way under her chin and lifted her head to face him. Staring into endless pools of sparkling icy-blue, she mimicked his lead, leaning in.

Just when their lips were but a millimeter apart…

"Man Danny, how did you get so fast? We know Sam is a great runner, but-"

They were five feet apart in less than two seconds; Danny responded sarcastically, "Thanks Tucker."

"You know I didn't mean-"

"Forget it," he responded, taking his key from his pocket and unlocking the door.

Before entering the house, Tucker turned to Sam. "What did I-"

She went in, equally annoyed with Tucker for ruining their moment.

"Do?" he finished lamely. Looking painstakingly confused, he entered the kitchen, ready to prepare some snacks.

_-------------------_

_Ah! My first _Danny Phantom_ fic ever! This idea started like most of my ideas: a LONG time ago. I'm posting this in celebration of completing my last stressful final for the spring! Hope you enjoyed this ficlet!_

_Lots of love,_

_~*Eli_

_**EDIT: Tuesday, June 16, 2009 – I can't believe I posted this without properly editing it! I was going through my print-outs and realized I had a LOT of marks on this one. Yikes! Well, now it's fixed!**_


End file.
